The present invention relates to dust bins and relates more particularly to a dust bin which has a separated chamber therein for receiving the cover thereof when the cover is not in use.
A dust bin generally has a cover, either of fixed or removable type, to cover the top opening thereof, so as to prohibit insects from entering the dust bin and simultaneously mask the offensive-smelling of the dust and rubbish contained therein. One disadvantage of conventional dust bins is that a cover may be unable to tightly close the top opening of a dust bin. Another disadvantage of the conventional dust bins is that a cover may be carelessly disposed of, just like a dust itself, when it is not in use, causing pollution problem.